(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower panel provided with a knee air bag. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lower panel that is not scattered when the air bag cushion expands, breaking the lower panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional knee air bag is mounted at a lower panel. During a collision, an air bag housing is torn along a tear line and an air bag cushion expands, protecting the driver's knees from machinery disposed in front of the driver's seat.
When the air bag cushion expands, the air bag housing hits the lower panel, breaking the lower panel into pieces, which are propelled towards the driver. Thus, the driver may be injured.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.